Lover's Day
by Tropicalnight
Summary: My version of Valentines Day with Futaba. Akira and Futaba make a promise. Futaba X Akira


_**Authors Note:**_ _This is set after the defeat of the God Of Control, where Akira and Futaba spend valentines day together._

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Futaba X Akira_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Persona 5, or the Persona series. Nor do I own any characters. This is done for entertainment purposes only._

 _._

Akira. The other identity of Joker, the ultimate trickster. The Joker who defeated Shadows, and conquered Palaces. But right now, he was only Akira. He was the Akira that couldn't calm his beating heart in front of his girlfriend. Futaba sat across him, fumbling with her fingers, "I-It's n-n-not like I'm n-nervous or anything!" She stuttered out, her cheeks a warm red. _Cute._ Akira felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one nervous. He scratched his cheek with his finger, chuckling weakly, "Well, I _am_ a little nervous." She smiled at him, "Haha, you're cute, Akira." She seemed to relax, then she remembered, "Oh right! I got you something. It _is_ Valentines Day after all." She placed a cute, Morgana shaped chocolate cat on the table, "Y-You better take it gratefully! I made it after all..." She mumbled her last sentence. Akira smiled. "Thank you. It's cute." She blushed deeply. "I-I'm glad..."

They were enveloped in silence after that. But it wasn't unpleasant or uncomfortable in the least. Akira was fortunate to be able to enjoy his time with his girlfriend. "Oh, that's right." he mumbled to himself. Though Futaba heard it, "What is it?"

"I know it's not exactly the occasion, but I got you something. " Akira took out the packaged gift and stared at Futaba. "What?" she pouted, though her lips were slightly upturned, "Close your eyes," he said, his voice a little louder than a whisper. Futaba pouted again, apparently not liking being kept in mystery, but complied. Akira, after checking that she wasn't peeking, opened the package. He took out the gold necklace and put it around Futaba's neck. She, feeling the cold metal on her neck, said, "Can i open my eyes now?" And hearing an 'Umph' from Akira, she opened her eyes, and put her hand on the necklace, looking at it. It was a beautiful heart shaped golden necklace, with a message written is silver, "I'll be back, I promise." -Joker.

Akira looked at Futaba to see her reaction, and was surprised when she sniffled, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

She was crying.

She was trying to control her sobs, trying to control the tears streaming down her face. When she found that she couldn't, she just looked at Akira, leaving her tears free, going down her face. Then she smiled. Breathtakingly. Akira couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Akira, you told me before that you never broke your promises, didn't you?" Akira nodded in confusion. "Then you better not break this one!" She smiled at him again, then she fiddled with her sleeves again, nervous, "Ne Akira? Can I - can I come closer?" He was momentarily caught off guard, and faintly wondered if he looked as nervous as he was. He was born with a naturally stoic face, but Futaba always caught him off guard. He then smiled, nodding. Futaba smiled widely, and moved next to him, leaning on his side. He was a little tense at first, but eventually he relaxed and enjoyed Futaba's warmth. Looking or being with Futaba always caused him to feel nervous excitement or just plain happy. Soon he felt Futaba lean on him more than necessary, and he found that she was asleep, her chest steadily rising up and down. "A-Akira, you better... come back," she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled. _I promise, Futaba. I'll always come back here. This is where I belong._

And It was a promise sealed with a kiss on the cheek.

.

Sojiro was really surprised upon seeing Futaba on Valentines Day with Akira. Was he reading too much into it, or was Futaba actually dating Akira? Surprisingly, he didn't mind it too much. It was Akira he was talking about. Despite what Sojiro felt at the beginning of the probation, he actually didn't want Akira to go home. He'd grown to actually like the boy. And especially if he was dating his daughter. His daughter _never_ used to associate with people her age, girls or boys. But now she actually has a boyfriend!? It was a little unbelievable that a change of heart could affect her so much. But Sojiro knew that it wasn't just because of the change of heart. It mostly lied in Futaba and her courage that made her overcome antisocial self, and become what she was now.

Sojiro sighed, placing his key in the keyhole, and sliding the door open. "I'm home!" He called, thinking that Futaba was in the house. When he found that she wasn't, he assumed she lost track of time and was still in Leblanc. Sighing about what a troublesome kid she is, Sojiro headed towards Leblanc, and was surprised to see the door open. Ugh, what was up with people today? Sliding the door open, and entering, he was surprised to see Akira and Futaba asleep, with Futaba leaning on him, and he had an arm draped around her to keep her close. They looked peaceful, with tiny smiles on their face. Sojiro smiled. Perhaps he could cut them some slack today. Pulling a blanket over them, he placed a kiss on Futaba's forehead, and went home.

 _Just today._

.

 _I hope you enjoyed this, and if you're interested, please check out my other fanfics. Oh, and review._

 _Written by: Tropicalnight._


End file.
